


Week 5 - Canon Era

by nomical



Series: Summer Pornathon '13 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomical/pseuds/nomical





	Week 5 - Canon Era

It had started as a normal day for them, well, as normal as life can be for the crown prince and his manservant. Relaxing hunting trip turned bandit attack - nothing they couldn't handle. Save for the part where Arthur didn't have any of his armour with him and it was two against ten. As Arthur lunged and parried against his foes, Merlin stood a little ways off on a rock, merrily dropping branches and levitating frying pans to smite his enemies. Perhaps smite was a little bit of an exaggeration, as he was at most giving them concussions, but he was having fun with it. No snakes coming out of shields, no Griffins or Questing Beasts charging them down, just a cut and dry sword fight of the non-magical variety.

Merlin was so relaxed with the apparent ease of the fight that he didn't notice the last bandit lining up his shot several paces away. It wasn't until Arthur bellowed out his name that he turned and watched the bolt fly out of the crossbow, straight at his face. With the blink of an eye, Merlin easily deflected the bolt back at his attacker, but before he could check to make sure the bolt had found its mark he found himself being hauled down from his rock without warning. With his terrible sense of balance and plain dumb luck, his mouth crashed into Arthur's and they tumbled to the ground.

'I'm sorry Sire,' he said, belatedly rolling off of him, 'I didn't mean for that to happen.'

Arthur rolled up onto his knees and began inspecting Merlin, yanking at his clothes. 'You're such an idiot Merlin, how did you not notice the man taking aim at your head?'

Merlin tried to bat his hands away to little success. 'Honestly Arthur, I'm alright, I'm-" His next words died in his throat as he took in Arthur's face, eyes a little wild and cheeks flushed from more than just adrenaline. He let his gaze trail downwards and found Arthur's cock tenting his breeches, his relentless grabbing and pawing at Merlin suddenly making sense.

'Are you-, do you get off on this?' he asked suddenly.

Arthur's hands froze but he didn't look away.

'Do you get off on saving me?' he asked again. 'Because you can you know.'

'Can what?' Arthur's eyes narrowed.

'Get off on me,' Merlin muttered, blushing furiously because the words had sounded better in his head and this wasn't exactly the way he had imagined revealing his feelings for Arthur. He was saved from further mortification when Arthur pounced on him, fisting two hands in his jacket and hauling him up for a kiss. It was messy and hot and everything Merlin had ever hoped it would be when Arthur stopped and pushed him down onto the forest floor and ground down on him.

'Always in trouble all the time Merlin, do you know how frustrating it is?' Arthur was panting above him and Merlin groaned as Arthur ground their erections together. 'Watching you with your big wide eyes, all flushed when we escape. Are you doing it on _purpose_?' Arthur enforced his question with a roll of his hips that made Merlin shudder. He tried to sit up to get another kiss but Arthur held him down.

'No time,' he gasped, his thrusts becoming erratic. 'Must you always wear so many layers? Who needs a neckerchief in the summer?'

Merlin tried to respond but his answer came out in a series of needy moans that made Arthur lick his lips.

'Next time, we'll do this properly in my bed. We'll bar the door and I'll open you up with my tongue for hours until you're begging for me to be inside you,' Arthur grunted, thrusting even harder. 'Just when you think you can't wait any longer I'll oil up and drive into you. We'll have to make sure you're face first in the pillows though, otherwise the whole castle will hear you moaning my name.' Merlin's eyes rolled back in his head and he came with a startled gasp, his breath hitching and nonsense words rolling off his tongue. Arthur gave a few more thrusts before he groaned and stilled over top of him. They stayed like that for a moment before Arthur grabbed him by his shirt front once more and forced him to stand.

'Come on then Merlin, these trousers need washing before we go back to Camelot.'


End file.
